A Suitor For Arya
by Arya Reed
Summary: Bran decides that the only way to tame Arya is to find her a husband. And he thinks Jojen is just the man for the task. Set after the end of the War, five years after the events of the first season/book. See full cover image here: /photo.php?fbid 616826505002102&set a.529208180430602.129212.151859108165513&type 3
1. Prologue

**Current ages of the major characters (Reeds' ages tweaked slightly, based on actors cast for roles): **

**Bran-15**

**Rickon-11**

**Sansa-18**

**Arya-16**

**Meera-22**

**Jojen-21**

**Shireen-16**

Prologue

Bran

He was their king.

His parents would have been astonished to see him today. His father had taught him well: If you are putting someone to death, you owe it to them to look them in the eyes and wield the sword yourself. Perhaps he put it more eloquently, but the overall meaning had stuck. And being a cripple had not stopped him.

Forming an alliance with Stannis Baratheon, they brought down House Lannister. With humility, King Tommen surrendered his throne and the two former playmates parted as friends.

But Stannis's aid had come with a price. He stopped seeking the throne for himself, in light the more ancient and revered Stark claim, but he demanded one thing in return: that Bran marry Stannis's daughter Shireen and make her his queen.

Bran had not met Shireen prior to his coronation, and he disliked the idea of an arranged marriage. And he liked the idea even less when he saw that half of Shireen's face was deformed. And while, Sansa had eventually found happiness in her marriage to Tyrion, he secretly longed for what Robb had with Talisa. But if Robb had taught him anything through his marriage and death, it was that you did not back out of a promise of marriage. Distraught, once his coronation was over, he went to speak to Jojen.

"What do you think she'll be like, Jojen?" Jojen and Meera had reluctantly come to live with Bran at his new home in King's Landing: Jojen unwillingly was appointed the King's Hand, and Meera the new captain of the Kingsguard.

"You might find you like her," Jojen said, clearly lost in thought again. "She's quite sweet, I've heard. And I've seen..."

"You saw a vision of us happily wed?" Bran finished. "I'm not certain I want a wife. What if I had not promised Stannis?"

"Your birthright would not be restored, and the kingdom would still be in turmoil," Jojen said. "But this way, you've managed to unite what family you have left, and fulfill the legacy left by your father and brother."

"I suppose," said Bran, "though we'll never be as we were, either way."

"You need to be happy, Bran," Jojen advised. "At least for today. And at least give Shireen a chance. And Jon has returned from Winterfell."

Yes, Jon. His now-legitimized half-brother, the new Lord Stark, no doubt with Ghost in tow. And had Sansa returned from her confinement yet? He couldn't remember seeing her during the ceremony.

And then there were Rickon and Arya. Rickon wanted to go to the Wall and join the Night's Watch, but both he and Jon staunchly forbade it. And Arya begged him repeatedly to be allowed to join the Kingsguard, protesting that if Meera was leading it, she was within her rights to become a "brother" herself. The only thing that tamed their wild streaks was, ironically, Jojen's occasional words of wisdom.

Ideas swirled within his head. Perhaps Jojen was the very person who could ground them permanently.

**Please R&R! **


	2. Jojen

Chapter 1

Jojen

He'd never liked taking part in revels. He much preferred solitude, where one could be alone and brood over the meaning of a vision he had. If he was not alone, he was out walking with Meera or cloistered away talking to Bran. For this reason, Bran asked him to be the King's Hand. Why, when the burden should be taken on by a man twice their age? Perhaps he should have a word with Stannis Baratheon and ask him to take a more active part in his son-in-law-to-be's court.

But it wasn't the idea of political power that truly terrified Jojen, though he was frightened by it to a certain degree. It was the constant presence of one Arya Stark, who was not only always bursting into her brother's privy chamber unannounced, but had now decided to invade his dreams as well.

It had been an inauspicious day in King's Landing when they met. They had just arrived in King's Landing after visiting the what would soon be Winterfell reconstructed. They were met by two young women, among others. One was Sansa Stark, long reputed to be the "pretty one", and the dark girl at her side was Arya. He was meeting Bran's sisters for the first time, but all his mind went completely blank when he was introduced to Arya. He barely managed to mumble his name, and was sure he made a complete fool of himself.

"Are you all right?" she asked, sounding as nervous as he felt.

"I...I..." How was he supposed to answer that? And why did she look like such an angel? He wanted to reach out and touch her short dark hair; find out if it was as soft as it looked.

Her hair turned out to be the only (potentially) soft thing about her. A rebel by nature, she had spent the war on the run, falling in with such misfits ranging from a king's bastard and baker's boy, to a rough former aide to King Joffrey. Not to mention losing her sight and being pressed into servitude. Her experiences thus were of a more sinister nature than Bran's had been, and it wasn't Jojen's place to discuss the memories with her.

But as the weeks passed and the coronation drew nearer, and he got to know Arya, he realized she wasn't guarded, but more determined to do good in any way she could, do atone for whatever darkness lurked within. And that clearly involved becoming a Sworn Brother of the Kingsguard.

"It would give me focus in my life, Bran!" she argued. "And I need focus! For too long, I've been on the run. I want to do my part for new Westeros."

"You can do your part by marrying well," Bran said. "It's an old-fashioned statement, but true nonetheless. Sansa maintains an alliance with the Lannisters, or what remains of their house. I am marrying into the Baratheons."

"I don't want to marry," Arya protested, her eyes fiery. "I will never marry!"

Bran and Arya continued to have conflicts like this until the very morning of his coronation, when Bran finally put his foot down. Jojen had foreseen it would happen that way. And he also knew exactly what Bran has up his sleeve to solve the problem.

And he was correct. He found Rickon cowering in a corner of the ballroom at the coronation ball, and it was the little boy who sprung the news on him.

"Bran thinks you should court Arya," Rickon whispered gleefully.

"Indeed?" How did Bran know about his crush on Arya? Sure, she was inexplicably on her best behavior when he was around, but that didn't mean anything. Maybe she had just changed, though he wouldn't know about that.

"He also thinks I should go home with you to Greywater Watch for a while," Rickon added, a bit less enthusiastically. "Part of his plan of 'stabilize' both of us. And you taught him, so I reckon he thinks you're the best..."

"I only taught him about his visions. I can't reform people."

"You have a 'calming influence'."

"You both ought to work with Meera. She may be a warrior, but she's calm. No one ever accused her of having her head in the clouds."

"But Bran doesn't want us in the Kingsguard or at the Wall! He thinks we're both too young, anyway."

"Perhaps, I ought to have another chat with Bran..."He glanced around, searching for his friend, spotting him escorting a somewhat attractive blond with half her face scarred, which was obviously Shireen Baratheon. They appeared to be surviving. Bran was even smiling. Perhaps he found he liked Shireen after all.

But then he saw her. She was standing on Shireen's other side, glancing around awkwardly. Even when she was confused, she was beautiful. Her hair was combed and coiffed, and she wore a gown of pale green velvet. She was breathtaking.

And they were heading in his direction. He panicked.

"What do I do, Rickon?"

"You're the greenseer," Rickon said flippantly. "You tell me."

As Arya inched closer to him, his heart beat faster, his hands grew clammier than frogspawn in Greywater Watch.

And soon, she was in front of him. And before he could think of what to do next, Rickon piped up, "Jojen would like your hand for the next dance, Arya!"


	3. Arya

**2nd chapter (if you don't count the prologue ;)). Forgot to put disclaimers on my other chapters. but well, you all know I don't own these characters, as much as I wish I did. **

**And if you read the books, I changed a bit, so Bran would be able to walk, though he's still not completely strong. Please forgive me everyone! **

Chapter 2

Arya

Bran wanted to punish her. Yes, that must be it. Why else would he force her to dress like a lady and meet every eligible bachelor in King's Landing? And obviously, he had no plans to match her up with any of them, because as soon as they were introduced, he would shuffle her off to the next one before they had the opportunity to say anything else.

At least he seemed to have accepted his fate as Shireen's betrothed. Upon first meeting, he was startled by her burns, but he offered her his arm and chatted equally to the both of them. And Shireen made an effort to chat with Arya too.

"Did you really see your mother and Robb die?" Shireen asked. "I apologize to you both for bringing this up."

"I did..." Arya said, whimpering slightly.

"And Sansa was forced to look at Father's severed head," Bran added grimly. "I was lucky, and only saw his death in my dreams."

"It's still horrible," said Shireen. "And what do you think Tommen dreams about? His father, brother, mother, and uncle all ripped from him by this conflict..."

"I feel horrible about his losses," said Bran. "But we must think about what's best for the people. And Tommen is Lord of Highgarden. Willas Tyrell died in my service, and the other two are in the Kingsguard, leaving Margaery to inherit."

Bran further engaged Shireen in conversation, but Arya's mind wandered off. She scanned the ballroom, looking for an escape, and then she spotted...Jojen.

He stood with Rickon in a corner of the room, trying not to be seen. And he was staring at her...

He was rather strange, not gallant like the living Tyrell men, or at least sociable like Sansa's husband Tyrion. And though Meera Reed was his sister, she had ten times more spine than her brother. What boy didn't know how to swing a sword?

But Jojen was wise, and the one time she talked to him about her a troubling dream she'd had, in which she let her anger get the better of her and killed everyone in her path, he listened without judging.

"You need to come to terms with your past," he advised. "We all face trials put before us with the intent that we learn from them. The best thing for you to do is to put your past behind you and stop grieving. Try to do good."

She had no idea what good she could do though. She was a failure as a proper young woman. And if Bran didn't let her join the Kingsguard...

So, Bran's suggestion that she find a husband put her on the edge. And Jojen did not interfere in this arguments, leading her to believe he supported Bran's quest to marry her off.

But now here he was, just feet away from her, and she didn't know what to say to him. He was quite attractive when he wasn't dressed like he just arrived from the swamp. He wore brown trousers, a light blue knit tunic, and an emerald green doublet. He looked...wonderful.

"Arya? Look, there's Jojen with Rickon!" Bran interrupted her daydreams. "Why don't you talk with Jojen a bit while I introduce to Shireen to Rickon?"

She tried her best to keep pace with Bran and Shireen as they pranced on toward Jojen's corner. But thankfully, she didn't have to think much about what to do.

"Jojen would like your hand for the next dance Arya!" Rickon practically yelled. She wouldn't be surprised if half the ballroom heard. The music came to a screeching halt.

"Ummm...shall we?" he asked, offering her his arm.

"I suppose so."

The few other couples dancing cleared out. Arya hesitantly looked back to Bran. He was now leaning against the wall for support, having never fully regained strength in his legs. He, Shireen, and Rickon all gave her encouraging looks.

"Ummm...how have you been?:" she asked.

Really, Arya?! she scolded herself. You see him every day. His weakness gets on your every last nerve, though he did give you good advice once. And all you've got?

"I've been well," he said, as they spun awkwardly around the floor. A few more turns. Silence.

Then, "Do you honestly want to dance with me?"

"Well...dancing isn't something I'm the best at.."

"Neither am I," he said. "Perhaps I should release you to partner someone else."

"But what if we-" She was about to suggest they talk in another secluded corner, but he turned and left before she got the words out.

Why did I think he would be interested in me? He must think of me as some silly kid, even though I am a year older than Bran. And it doesn't help that Bran seems determined to get rid of me.

Sulking, she trudged back to Bran and Shireen.

"Don't worry," said Shireen. "He's interested in you."

"You will be married before the month is out," declared Bran.

**I hope you liked? R&R! **


	4. Courtship and Surprises

**Just a note about POV. While the prologue and the first two chapters were from a single perspective, this chapter reflects a similar style used in my other fic, "Two Pieces of a Broken Heart". It should be pretty clear whose head you're in, but just wanted to make sure everyone knew about the change in style.**

Chapter 3

Courtship and Surprises

Bran was pleased. Shireen was an amiable sort, and he looked forward to their marriage. And with his situation taken care of, he had only Rickon and Arya to worry about.

Perhaps Rickon would settle with age, as he had. And Arya...she was obviously interested in Jojen, even if she wouldn't admit it. When he met with Jojen in his privy chamber after the ball was over, he mentioned this.

"You did well with Arya. But you should have talked with her."

"What do I say? I've never been good at that sort of thing."

"Well, it might help if you don't think of her as a member of a completely different species," Bran suggested. "I think she wants to marry someone who isn't desperate for her to change. But she's also likely to change once she's found that person."

"How can you be sure, when you were separated from each other most of the war?"

"I have seen her in my dreams for years."

Jojen was silent for a minute, "And what of your own blushing betrothed? Have you done anything to win her favor?"

"Shireen is as different from Arya as night and day, despite their closeness in age. The only thing you need to know about this matter is that I like her, and will have no trouble upholding my bargain with Stannis."

Shireen was a sweet girl indeed, once one looked past her face. It was a pity she had been cloistered away and ignored by her father most of her life. And Stannis no doubt foisted Shireen on Bran in hopes of ridding himself of a girl who was hopeless of ever finding a husband. But Shireen was beautiful in all the ways that truly mattered. She would make the perfect queen of the Seven Kingdoms. He had fretted for nothing.

But Arya needed Jojen, and perhaps Jojen needed her too. And he refused to stop pestering either about it until one of them decided to act.

A few days passed. Jojen's every attempt to engage Arya in conversation was futile. Once, he asked her if she happened to see any ravens in her dreams. Perhaps if she was a warg or at least a greenseer, he could talk with her more easily.

But no such luck. "I don't know what you're getting at, but that sounds like a very strange dream to have."

As she wandered off to go for a ride on her horse (named Nymeria for her dear, departed direwolf), he cursed his stupidity under his breath. "What would she want with you anyway, when she's finally able to be carefree?'

And if he wasn't already overwhelmed by the intrigue surrounding Bran's engagement, he would find much more to excite his longing for companionship, when two rather unexpected events of a personal nature occurred.

The first was Sansa and Tyrion's return from Casterly Rock. The newest Lord Lannister, though small in stature, was proving to be a benevolent lord and husband, and also lately, a good father. The two arrived at the castle, Tyrion struggling to hold onto Sansa's hand and carry their newborn son at the same time. Everyone congregated in the Throne Room to see their new little one.

"He's named Jaime Eddard, after his uncle and grandfather," Sansa explained. "He's mostly called Ned."

"I hope he inherits his mother's every feature," Tyrion added. "Especially her height."

Everyone cooed over the child, even Meera, who wasn't sentimental at "hodored" in delight when he got to hold baby Ned. Osha declared that, having spent so much time around the Stark boys in their formative years, she ought to be the little one's nurse.

Only Jojen kept his distance, unsure of how to act with such a young thing. He looked on as even Arya embraced her little nephew. Arya deserved a family of her own. And he might not be able to give that to her.

The second odd occurrence was the arrival of a letter from Jon, addressed to Meera. He had brought in the letters that day, and began to take a peek.

"What are you doing?!" Meera excelled at jumping round a corner, out from behind a tree, or running right into a room and catching even him off-guard.

"N-nothing..." He looked about frantically for somewhere he could stuff the letter, but like lightning, she dove and snatched it away.

"It's a letter from Jon," she said breathlessly. "Did you read it?!"

"N-no...I saw it was from Jon... I mean Lord Stark, and thought it was a letter for Bran."

Meera easily detected the lie. "I don't believe you." She ripped open the letter, skimming. "It says Jon is coming for a visit."

**Please keep reviewing! And let me know what you think about the couples! Are Jon and Meera a good pair? And I want Shireen to have some competition for Bran's attention. Do you know anyone who might fit the bill? **


	5. Ponderings About Love

Chapter 4

Ponderings About Love

Shireen Baratheon was unhappy. Everyone was in love but her. Sure, she liked Bran and enjoyed his company. But she lost her heart long ago, and had it broken when Davos' eldest surviving son, Devan married a Tyrell last year. And their wedding had been a lavish affair, and the bride, while an older woman of nineteen, was as beautiful and vibrant as the sun.

She was grateful her father was finally paying her some attention, but wasn't eager to be cast off into this unhappy union simply for the sake of peace and her father's whims.

"Bran Stark is good," she confided to Davos, "but I don't feel anything for him. And his sister, Arya...she always has fire in her gaze when she looks at the King's Hand, that Lord Jojen Reed. Bran behaves with nothing but civility toward me."

"People find love in different ways," Davos said. "My Marya...she risked a lot for me. She was low-born, but I was both low-born and in trouble with the law. I lost the first joint of each of my fingers on my left hand for my crimes."

"But that is how you came to us," Shireen said. "And for that, I am both grateful and sad."

"Devan married for political advantage," said Davos, "during a time when everyone believed the Lannisters would never fall out of power. His marriage is as emotionless as your own is to be, if not more."

"But what of love...he told me we had a bond only a god could break, but that every god smiled on the match and wouldn't do such a horrid thing. Then, he turns his back and sings the praises of a Tyrell girl..."

"You shall be much happier if you marry His Grace," Davos concluded. "Your father hoped that at least you would be Queen, and you will be. And Devan's efforts are all for naught, for the Starks and the Tyrells have never been allies."

Shireen's mood brightened. "You are a horrible father," she giggled.

"For Devan, perhaps, as one who broke Her Grace's heart."

"But you have always been my friend." She enveloped Davos in an embrace. "I shall marry Bran. I shall be Queen."

Jon's arrival in King's Landing was more a personal event than a stately one. Despite the fact that he was now Lord Stark, there was no pomp and revelry to herald him, just family and their intimates. Arya was overjoyed to finally see her brother again, and practically dove into his arms.

"How is New Winterfell?" she asked.

"It's coming along." He ruffled her hair for old times' sake. "I don't think I can get away with that now, can I?"

She shook her head gleefully. "But it was a good reminder of old times."

They went for a walk alone, and Jon talked about the progress of "New Winterfell". "I hope it will be as splendid as the Winterfell of old. And there's the matter of finding a wife. I thought I never imagined I would have to deal with the pain."

"But you are already in love with Meera..."

"Yes..." Jon began to say absently, before catching himself. "Gods, how did you hear about that?"

"Jojen saw your letter before Meera, and he told Bran and I."

Jon turned redder than the Targaryen dragon. "So that must mean the entire Court knows..."

"We've kept it as quiet as possible, but we can't stop the gossip."

"Speaking of gossip..." Jon was smiling now. "Word in the city is that Bran wants to match you with the good young Lord Reed...who you referred to in a rather intimate...manner." He jabbed her playfully in the arm.

"Shut it, or I'll order the Kingsguard to drag you away to your execution! Your precious Meera, especially!"

**Thank you to those who gave reviews and suggestions! I may introduce an OC character to mix things up. Does anyone want to be Bran's love interest? Or maybe Jon's, since I'm not sure how his relationship with Meera will work? **


	6. Arya's Rival?

Chapter 5

Arya's Rival?

At the Council Meeting the next day, Bran faced Stannis once again, Jojen by his side.

"I find I have no trouble upholding my bargain with you," he said. "My parents' marriage was a political match that developed over time into a great love. I expect the same will come for Shireen and myself."

"I am pleased your family's honorable reputation continues to live on," Stannis said, sounding a bit surprised. "Shireen is hardly a looker, I am well aware."

"But she will be a good queen," Bran finished.

"She was born for the role." Stannis cleared his throat. "I seem to recall some business about marrying off your siblings as well. Are you still entertaining a match for Arya with young Hand?"

"Yes...but we have no idea what to do with Rickon..."

"We can foster him at Storm's End," interjected Stannis' wife, Selyse. "And we will see that he is married well when his time comes. For the past several years, we've sheltered a foundling girl, who used to make her living in the Tyrell kitchens. And now, the time has come to get her married, so we'll miss her dreadfully when she finally leaves us."

Bran's curiosity was piqued. 'How old is she?"

"She's just turned eighteen," Stannis said.

"She was known was Krista Waters. But when we took her in, she became Krista Baratheon."

This girl had been a bastard, or in some other situation leaving her without claim to a name or heritage. She might be the perfect fit for Jon.

"I would very much like to meet her."

"Is Krista a pretty girl, on the short-ish side, with flaxen hair and sapphires eyes?"

Bran almost jumped. He had forgotten Jojen was there.

"Why, yes!" Selyse was stunned.

"She will make a great marriage here, and they will be married at the same time as Bran and Shireen."

"Did you see who her husband will be?" Stannis asked.

"I could not see his face. But I am positive she will meet her husband-to-be in the very near future."

Bran was shocked by this revelation. Jojen had seen Krista Waters Baratheon before Stannis or Selyse had even started discussing her. And what did his vision imply? Who might Lady Krista marry? Everyone was spoken for...unless...

Perhaps Jojen would come to fancy her and would wed her, despite all the machinations in favor his match to Arya? That would explain the peculiar visions about her. He needed to keep them apart as much as possible. Perhaps he'd ask Jon to entertain her. They had a lot more in common than Jon and Meera, after all.

So, when everyone sat down to supper, he made sure to sit Jon as far away from Arya and Jojen as possible. Rickon was seated with Stannis and Selyse, though he appeared not to enjoy himself. They were only waiting for the arrival of Shireen with the mysterious Lady Krista.

And then, in she came with her foster-sister, the two arm-in-arm. Krista was a head taller than Shireen, and despite her previous years is service, walked with light-footed grace. Bran pitied Shireen, being forever in the shadow of one so much prettier than she was. But Krista's questionable birth had no doubt kept her from marrying well, in the same way Shireen's burns did.

"Your Grace, here is my sister, Krista Baratheon," Shireen half-whispered. The two girls paused in front of him and curtsied simultaneously.

"I am pleased to meet you, Your Grace." Krista's pretty face immediately glanced away from him, to gaze at the others seated at the table. Her eyes locked unmistakably on Jojen.

"Shireen, please sit beside me," Bran offered, as she struggled to stand. "And Krista, my brother Jon was looking forward to meeting you."

Her face fell as she turned to Jon. He wondered why anyone would prefer Jojen to Jon. No offense to his friend, teacher, and Hand, but Jon's conversation tended to be more scintillating.

Jojen watched across the table as Krista Baratheon settled in grudgingly beside Jon. She had been staring at him. And he knew why.

But she wasn't meant for him. She would open her eyes and discover who she was meant for in time, but it wasn't him. He would marry Arya. His dreams made that clear enough.

But there was the problem of them ever progressing beyond humdrum daily conversation or interaction of a strictly professional level. How could they reach the blissful married state he had foreseen, when neither of them was capable of saying a word to the other?

"I think Jon and Krista would make a good match, don't you?" he heard Sansa whisper to Arya.

"Though I don't think either of them thinks so..." Arya whispered back.

The two of them were seated as far apart as their side of the table would allow, their backs partially turned towards each other. They were like him and Arya, but by choice.

Thankfully, the long, awkward supper finished, and they were allowed to leave. And he could dream, perhaps more about his future with Arya.

But instead, unbidden, came a dream that was more of a nightmare. He saw Arya and Krista, both dressed in armor, swords raised, fighting each other. And he was the cause. He woke screaming, and found Meera at his bedside, her hand on his forehead and her belt in his mouth.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I-" He didn't know how to explain it.

And for the first time in his life, he felt helpless, unable to do anything.

**Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like Krista! She'll get better as the story goes on, promise! :)**


	7. Krista and Meera

Chapter 6

Krista and Meera

A ride was just the thing Arya needed. She did not like the way the newcomer Krista Baratheon looked at Jojen. There was determination in the girl's face, meaning she was likely to be a formidable enemy. And why would Jojen not fall for this beauty? Bran might be able to look past appearances, but who knew what went on in Jojen's mind when he wasn't thinking about something ominous?

Unfortunately, her thoughts kept her from saddling Nymeria properly. She cursed and gave up.

` And unfortunately, as she walked back through the Castle, she was so preoccupied with her anger, she nearly collided with, of all people, Krista Baratheon.

"I'm sorry!" Krista exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

"Not worse for wear," Arya assured her. "You're not hurt?"

"Nothing too severe. And this is relatively minor, compared to Shireen's affliction and your brother's fall. It's a miracle he was able to walk again."

"Some say magic," Arya added mysteriously, for it had been so. No one ever told her all the details, but she knew that much.

"I'm happy Shireen has found someone who will treat her well. After the incident with Ser Devan Seaworth, everyone worried she would never love again."

Arya had heard of the young knight's marriage to one of the many Tyrell women the previous year. An ambitious match, but not one that served him in the end. "And she'll be a Stark. She'll have all of us."

"I am glad. For Father tells me that I may marry soon as well, and we shall be torn apart."

"Surely not." Sansa remained a constant presence in her life, even though they no longer saw as much of each other as they liked.

They stood awkwardly for a moment. "I apologize for keeping you," Krista said.

As Arya watched her walk away, she wondered what to think. One moment, she was a threat to her relationship with Jojen, and the next, she was the portrait of sweetness. Why must Jojen drive her made this way? She had never felt anything for Gendry of Hot Pie or any other male she had encountered. Was it just the fact that he was unattainable that attracted her? Once she had a conversation with him, she would get over these , that was it. She would practice her conversation with Jojen on someone else.

But who? Her brothers would all think her silly, especially Rickon. And she didn't trust Shireen well enough yet. And there weren't many in their inner circle she could convincingly carry on a conversation with when they were pretending to be someone else.

But maybe Meera..., a voice in the back of her mind reminded her.

That would be an awful idea, the other half of her mind countered. Shouldn't have thought of it.

But she knows Jojen better than anyone else. She could help you talk to him.

But what if she laughs at me?

She won't. You're the sister of her sovereign and dearest friend. She'll do anything for a relative of Bran's.

But I can't guarantee she'll keep this secret from her brother.

Just shut up and do as I say for once.

All right, all right!

So, that afternoon, she went searching for Meera, finding her in the castle's armory. Blushing, she explained what she had thought of. Meera listened without interrupting or laughing or teasing. And when she finished, Meera simply smiled. "Jojen's actually very easy to understand. He takes himself way too seriously half the time."

"A bit like my brothers..."

"Exactly. I wouldn't think of them as exactly like Bran or...J-jon..." She blushed. "But I do think thinking of them as similar would help. You never feel nervous with your brothers, do you, Arya?'

"I'm rarely nervous around boys. Especially when we're all shooting or swordfighting...""

"I think I've got an idea! Bran wants to learn to use a bow, and I'll be teaching him and J- your other b-brothers. Why don't you come too? I'll ask Jojen to come, even though he's rubbish with weapons." She laughed, a large, throaty laugh that didn't sound in the least unattractive as some of the proper ladies said. In fact, Meera's laugh was a bit like bells. She could not help but join in.

"So, will you come?"

"I think so. As long as Bran doesn't mind."

**Thank you for reviewing! Please continue to do so to tell me what you think! Also tell me who you think should be together! I've gotten some mixed suggestions about favorite couples, so keep them coming! **


	8. Rickon the (Un)Romantic

Chapter 7

Rickon the (Un)Romantic

The next morning, bright and early, Jojen allowed Meera to drag him out to meet Arya, Bran, Rickon, and Jon in an open field not far from the castle.

"I don't see the point," moned Jojen. "I'm useless in the morning if I haven't been able to meditate. And why are you suddenly so keen on me learning to shoot?"

"Cheer up. And it's not the shooting I want you there for. I want us all to spend time together. Perhaps we can help you with Arya."

"What good will that do?"

"Meeting her in the middle," Meera explained. "Archery is relatively safe when you're only practicing. But as Arya is very good with weapons, it would be an ideal place to get her most comfortable, while keeping you from having to exert yourself unnecessarily."

"And let's not forget," Jojen added, with some amusement, "it will give you opportunity to be in close proximity with a certain Lord of Winterfell?"

Meera glared.

They arrived at the field, and Jojen was rendered breathless at the sight of Arya in her shooting-dress: a leather shooting-vest over a deep red gown. (For an image of what I'm describing, look at some images of Anna Popplewell as Susan Pevensie in The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian.) She looked fierce, but still feminine.

"You're late!" hollered Rickon.

"I'm the one doing the teaching," Meera pointed out. 'So I'm never late. Everyone else is simply early."

How was Meera not speechless when she saw Jon? Jojen thought. She can't always be this verbose...

But all thoughts of the others evaporated when Arya approached. "Do you want to learn how to shoot?"

"I've never been good," he admitted.

"Come on. There's several boards you can practice on. It's just a matter of looking a half centimeter above where you want to hit."

She showed him, firing straight for the bull's-eye. "Do you want to try it this time?"

"Ummm..." He reluctantly took the bow from her, once she laced another arrow through.

"Okay..." She tapped his arm slightly, sending shivers all the way down his spine. "Like this..." She helped to position his arm correctly, but her touch was toxic; it made him weak. He missed.

"Not everyone gets it on their first time," Arya said consolingly. "Here, let me help..."

But each time he tried, he missed, and it wasn't because he was rubbish. The attraction he felt for Arya was too great.

"I'm sorry you're stuck with me," he mumbled. He glanced at Meera, who was helping Rickon. She had already fixed up Bran and, surprisingly, Jon.

"It's fine...The height difference is a bit of trouble though." She laughed. Thinking he ought to join her, he laughed nervously, pretending to stoop lower so he could see her face more clearly instead of the top of her head. . He wanted her to keep laughing. She laughed like a boy, loud and boisterous, but without the ferociousness that many young men's laughs commanded.

But once they were both at eye-level, something happened. He was staring into her eyes. He had previously thought they were brown like Bran's, as they looked alike in many other ways. But then he noticed a hint of green in them. Her eyes were like the forests he had traveled...or the swamps at Greywater. They were beautiful and mysterious. And each second he stared, he was more entranced.

He's staring at me, Arya thought. What should I do?

She gazed at his perfect face, wondering how someone like him had come to be. Not all crannogmen were this perfectly featured. In fact, weren't they supposed to be short? The fact that he towered over her intimidated and excited her at the same time.

When he stooped and stared, the intensity of his eyes cast a spell over her. These eyes, so dark and brooding, were usually lost in thought. But now he was fixed only on her.

Reluctantly, she inched closer. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss him or not, but something was pulling her toward him. Was it a force beyond their control? Were the gods conspiring against her?

Whatever the reason, he seemed unable to pull away either. He placed one hand on her shoulder, the other protectively around her waist. She felt oddly safe in his arms.

Just inches away from her now, he smiled at her. It was a small, nervous, half-smile, but it was the closest he had come to looking happy and carefree. She smiled uneasily back.

Then, just as he was about to press his mouth to hers...

"Hey, why aren't you practicing?"

They looked up, darting apart quickly. It was Rickon, standing there looking every inch the experienced archer. "Meera taught me everything she knows, now she's working with Jon again." He snorted in disgust. "Now I need someone to practice with, while Bran rests his legs."

Oh, Rickon. Arya couldn't hate him for ruining the moment. She turned to Jojen. "You don't mind watching?"

'N-no, of course not! Everyone knows I'm awful." He shooed her and Rickon back in the direction of the board.

"All right then," But even as she strung her bow again, she continued to look back at Jojen.

And Rickon beat her mercilessly.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	9. Confrontations

Chapter 8

Confrontations

Shireen and Krista sat in their dressing-room, preparing to go to breakfast with Sansa and Tyrion in their rooms.

"It's true that they call him the Imp?" Krista asked her sister.

"I believe so," said Shireen. "But that's unfair. By all accounts, he is a good husband, not nearly as debauched as he was reputed to be before."

"All the same, I pity her. She was practically forced to marry him."

"I am forced to marry Bran."

"But at least Bran is taller than you."

"There's more to life than height and good looks."

Krista put a comforting arm around her sister. "I'm sorry. I know things haven't been easy for you because of the greyscale. Why don't we forget about it?"

The subject was dropped, and they finished dressing. Then, they went to Sansa and Tyrion's audience-chambers.

"They're expecting you," said a cherubic older woman with long, loose grey hair, who was holding a baby in her arms. This could only be young Jaime's nursemaid.

The two sat. in silence. A few minutes later, Tyrion tottered in, grasping Sansa's hand as they entered the room. He sat her down in her chair before walking to his.

"How has your stay in King's Landing been, ladies?" Tyrion asked.

"We've enjoyed ourselves so far," said Shireen.

"But we have yet to see much of the Court," added Krista.

"You are not missing much. Most people's occupations are simply, getting drunk, whoring, and gossiping."

"Tyrion!" Sansa scolded her husband. "Don't mind him. Sometimes I wonder if he misses the pastimes of life before he entered his blissful married state."

"Since we became man and wife and truth, never," Tyrion swore. "There has been nothing for me but you and my books."

"And don't forget dear little Jaime," said Sansa. She leaned toward him, and he pecked her on the cheek. Despite the effort required for this gesture, Shireen was moved. Would there ever be such affection between herself and Bran? She wished she could love him, or at least find the comfort that Sansa and Tyrion had found with each other.

The lessons broke up for the day. Arya was quickly fetched away by Bran and Rickon, no doubt to give them a full account of what happened during the almost-kiss. Jojen excused himself to go for a walk alone.

That left only Meera and Jon.

Meera took her vows as a knight of the Kingsguard seriously, as seriously as Jon once took his Night's Watch vows. But Jon had unexpectedly been released from his vows to become the new Lord of Winterfell. Therefore, Meera wondered how solemnly the rest of the world valued oaths of such a nature.

She had thought the Kingsguard was for her, because of her proficiency with various weapons and the fact that she had no plans to marry. She'd had a few proposals: from the Freys, which she declined as gently as possible; the Manderlys, the Boltons, and one aging lord, Sebaston Farman of Fair Isle. But she declinde them all, despite repeated reminders from her parents and even her brother(!) that at two-and-twenty, she was considered "on the shelf".

But then, after Bran conquered all of Westeros, with both her and Jon by his side. And the letters started coming. Letters confessing his overpowering, confusing feelings for her.

"Erm, could we talk?" Jon asked. He sounded extremely nervous, almost as nervous as Meera felt.

With her heart beating a mile a minute, she said, "Ye-yes..."

**Next chapter will have more Jon and Meera, I promise! I had the idea for the Shireen bit, but have been getting lots of requests for Jon and Meera. So, let me know what you think! **


End file.
